


We Have Time

by Ayngondaia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (prompt: patient), (to some degree but they're cute either way), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngondaia/pseuds/Ayngondaia
Summary: ''You want to repay me?'' Kaden asked, looking at her quizzically. The plate she almost dropped moments before, and Kaden had snatched out of the air in the nick of time, was nearly dropped a second time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new to this fandom, so please excuse any small mistakes I might have made. Still, I'm pretty happy to showcase some of my work! This particular piece has been written for the FE Rarepair Week on tumblr, and can also be found here: http://ayngondaia.tumblr.com/post/158112349991
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Despite the keen insightfulness Felicia prided herself on, she couldn't place her finger on what was wrong - or, more specifically, what could ever be the cause of this wrongness she felt. Was it something she'd said?

Perhaps she should've stopped babbling once her words of gratefulness had reached Kaden's ears. A simple thank-you never caused any harm.

''You want to repay me?'' Kaden asked, looking at her quizzically. The plate she almost dropped moments before, and Kaden had snatched out of the air in the nick of time, was nearly dropped a second time.

''Well, of course! You saved this plate from shattering upon the ground, and me from having to clean it up if it would've broken.'' She took the plate out of his hands, and placed it back onto the kitchen counter. Drying her hands with a nearby rag, she chose to ignore the filthy dishes for now and turned to the man beside her. ''Either way, you're always helping everyone in the castle, so why not? Is there anything in particular that you want?''

Kaden gave a light tug on his scarf, and turned to her with a twinkle in his eyes. The sight, paired with the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks, nearly made her blush as well.

''... Does a kiss count?'' he asked. Felicia gave a laugh in reply.

''I give you those anyway so... no, it does not.''

''Well, there is something else I've been wondering about...''

''Hm?''

''What is a date?'' The last word sounded uncertain, and for a moment, Felicia was taken aback slightly, but chose to let Kaden finish speaking. ''I hear some of the girls talk about it sometimes, and I can't help but feel that it's something important.''

She pressed her lips together and hummed in thought, considering how she could properly explain herself. Perhaps it would help to be seated, so she pulled out a chair by the kitchen table, with Kaden following suit. Tentatively, she reached out for his hand, and was glad he eagerly offered his to her.

What she had with Kaden... it was a feeling she kept close to her heart. Neither had declared they were actually in a relationship, but both knew their feelings were not a façade. This was real. They were living, breathing beings, and there was something mesmerizing between them.

''Well...'' she began, drawing his attention to her, ''imagine a day out with someone who's very dear to you. You can do something you usually do, or something fun, but it feels more special because you're doing it together.''

His ears were turned towards her, and his eyes were as big as saucers as he listened to her every word, afraid he might miss even one of them. For a man who could transform into a beast that could tear you to shreds, he seemed more akin to an eager puppy now that they were miles away from the battlefield. How cute.

''Mh-mm, I see, I see...'' He seemed deep in thought for a second, then... ''So, what do you do afterwards?''

''Huh?''

''Once the date's done, what do you do then?''

A blush arose in Felicia's cheeks. ''I-I don't know! I've never been asked out before...''

... Maybe she should've told him beforehand she'd never gone on a date herself. Just maybe.

Kaden let out a fond sigh, and took her gloved hands in his. ''Could I take you out on a date?''

The moment those words left his lips, her throat clammed up, only bringing out stutters and half-finished words.

''I'll take that as a yes, then.'' Kaden chuckled, revealing a glimpse of his sharp canines. ''It'll be your repayment price, if you're okay with it. So, what would you like to do?''

Once the initial surprise had subsided, they talked well into the night, dreams and ideas for future dates being tossed around every chance they got. None were too wild, nor expensive, nor crazy. And for that, Felicia was thankful. She stayed patient with him, as she tried to explain what love was all about. And, surprisingly, he stayed patient with her, when she stumbled over her own words out of lack of experience.

But she could grow experienced, couldn't she? Right by his side. The thought excited her, and made it hard to fall asleep that night, even with Kaden's bushy tail brushing over her clothed back, trying to persuade her to join him in deep slumber.

Their plans for tomorrow were laid out. First, a candle-lit dinner, then relaxing in the evening sun by the pond. You couldn't do more in the midst of war, but for now, she thanked her lucky stars, for they gave her time - time with someone very dear to her.

Lightly, she scratched at the base of his ear, watching it twitch in his sleep. She could barely stifle a giggle at the sight.

If feeling like this was what came after a date too, she wouldn't mind the rest of her life being this way.


End file.
